


Второй закон термодинамики

by Olga_F



Series: Термодинамика [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История первая, в которой в доме нет обогревателя, а в кровати Шерлока есть дохлая сова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй закон термодинамики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Second Law of Thermodynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149291) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Джон проснулся в два часа ночи, потому что у него замерзло лицо. 

Это не был резкий холод пустыни, пронизывающий жертву, как хорошо наточенный нож. Нет, это был влажный, липучий холод, который подкрадывается незаметно, окутывает и не выпускает из своих цепких лап. А вы потом не понимаете, как ухитрились промерзнуть насквозь, сами того не заметив. 

\- О, черт, - сорвалось с губ вместе с облачком пара. 

Было большим искушением просто натянуть одеяло на голову, но Джон понимал, что это не выход: холод уже добрался до тела. Он дрожал, даже плотно закутавшись в одеяло. В этом сумасшедшем доме есть отопление? 

Или он, как единственный здравомыслящий человек, должен сам его включить? 

Джон снова выругался, выбрался из-под одеяла и... черт бы побрал эти зимы! Такое впечатление, что его поджидало каждое холодное утро, когда-либо случавшееся во вселенной, и теперь они накинулись на него все разом.

Он выглянул в окно. В десять вечера снег уже лежал, а сейчас его навалило полметра, если не больше. Дороги не было существовало, только белая каша и расплывчатое сероватое пятно на месте того, что еще недавно было Лондоном. Джон поковылял из комнаты, пытаясь заставить ноги хоть немного слушаться – не хватало еще врезаться во что-нибудь. Тут есть батареи, значит должна быть возможность включить отопление, только вот где, черт подери, этот выключатель искать! 

Он знал, что миссис Хадсон нет дома, и она скорее всего не вернется, пока валит снег, однако ему не улыбалась мысль спускаться вниз и искать в темноте треклятый обогреватель. Его и так уже трясло, а температура тела стала, по ощущениям, градусов на двадцать ниже, чем когда он только вылез из-под одеяла. 

Ничего похожего на обогреватель он не нашел. Зато обнаружил Шерлока, который сидел за столом в одной рубашке с закатанными рукавами и с хмурым видом изучал бумаги, явно позаимствованные в картотеке Скотланд-Ярда. 

Джон видел, как он дышит: каждый выдох отмечало бледное холодное облачко. 

В очередной раз чертыхнувшись, Джон подошел к нему. 

\- И давно ты тут сидишь? 

Шерлок щелкнул зубами, как будто только что вдохнул слишком много холодного воздуха. 

\- Достаточно долго для того, чтобы распутать как минимум пять давно замороженных дел. Все на редкость банальные. Тоска. 

Джон окинул взглядом стопку папок:  
\- Ты их украл? 

\- Одолжил на время. Хотя не уверен, как это назовет Лестрейд, когда узнает. 

Бледные пальцы Шерлока дрогнули, и Джон машинально протянул руку и поймал их. Они были холодными, как лёд, и дрожали, но как-то странно – едва заметно и нерегулярно. У Джона сложилось впечатление, что Шерлок на какое-то время безжалостно блокировал естественную защиту своего тела от переохлаждения. Между тем температура в гостиной наводила на мысли о подземной усыпальнице. 

\- Ты не занимаешься расследованием, не проводишь никаких мерзких, критичных по срокам экспериментов, и ты замерз. Тебе нужно немедленно отправиться в кровать. 

\- В ней дохлая сова, - сообщил Шерлок таким тоном, будто речь шла о чем-то совершенно естественном и логичном. 

\- Дохлая сова... – Джон тряхнул головой. – Нет, обойдемся без подробностей. 

Зубы Шерлока снова клацнули. 

\- Шерлок, если ты замерзнешь еще сильнее, твой мозг будет работать медленнее, и ты не сможешь вспомнить, какое сегодня число, - пригрозил Джон, решив, что это как раз та судьба, которая страшнее смерти, а поэтому довод подействует. 

Гримаса Шерлока, очевидно, должна была напомнить надоедливому доктору о том, что если даже его мозг будет работать вполсилы, этого прекраснейшим образом хватит для Лондона с его давно сданными в архив тайнами. 

Но отправиться спать, предоставив Шерлоку замерзнуть до смерти по вине собственного упрямства, Джон не мог. Особенно этой ночью, когда снег, стоило отвернуться, метр за метром поглощал все вокруг. 

\- Поверить не могу, что я собираюсь это сделать, - Джон обреченно вздохнул и рывком заставил Шерлока подняться со стула. 

Тот встал, неуклюже накренился на один бок и поморщился. Похоже, его суставы забыли, как работать. Или, что еще вероятнее, кровь превратилась в некоторое подобие напитка с ледяной крошкой. 

\- Господи, Шерлок, ты сам-то понимаешь, насколько замерз? 

\- Теперь начинаю осознавать, спасибо тебе большое. 

\- У тебя хотя бы один свитер есть? На который ты еще не успел пролить кислоту или уронить спичку. 

\- Вероятно, - предположил Шерлок. 

\- Нужно было хотя бы пальто на себя накинуть, или перчатки надеть. 

\- Я собирался, но отвлекся.

\- Ты чувствуешь свои пальцы? 

Пока они поднимались в спальню Джона, Шерлок не прекращал доказывать, что и сам прекрасно знает, какая у него температура тела и как должно вести себя благоразумному человеку. 

Джон толкнул его, заставив сесть на кровать. 

\- Если предоставить тебя самому себе, дело закончится гипотермией, - резко заявил он, и, не дожидаясь очередной партии возражений, стянул с Шерлока туфли и носки. Ноги у упрямца были настолько холодные, что обжигали руку.   
\- И скажи на милость, какого черта ты засучил рукава? 

\- Целесообразность, свобода движений, - теперь зубы у Шерлока стучали через определенные промежутки времени, как будто у него был нервный тик в челюсти. 

\- Если замерз, прекрати сопротивляться симптомам, они не для красоты проявляются.

Джон распрямил рукава рубашки, стянул ее с рук Шерлока (на это, как ни странно, ему потребовалась целая вечность) и швырнул, не глядя, куда-то на пол. 

\- Я не сопротивляюсь, я пытаюсь перенаправлять, хотя точно сказать трудно... 

Брюки у Шерлока были дорогими и с какой-то мудреной застежкой, заставившей провозиться с ней целую минуту. К тому времени, как Джон все-таки расстегнул их и стащил с Шерлока, он тоже дрожал и был зол на весь свет. 

Шерлок опустил руку на плечо Джона, задев шею большим пальцем - настолько холодным, что Джон вздрогнул и отдернулся. Правда потом этот обормот без сопротивления позволил уложить себя на кровать и укрыть одеялом. 

\- Мне нужен мой телефон, - заявил Шерлок, всего один раз прервавшись, чтобы унять дрожь. 

\- А где он? 

\- Понятия не имею, - признал Шерлок.

\- Если ты хотел сказать «не можешь ли ты найти для меня мой телефон?», ответом будет – нет. 

\- Тебе не нужно его искать, тебе достаточно просто позвонить и он сам найдется, - отбарабанил Шерлок, зубы которого теперь стучали без передышки. 

Джон лег на другую сторону кровати и натянул одеяло. 

Шерлок замерз настолько, что это пугало. От него прямо таки тянуло холодом. И хотя Джон до сих пор не был уверен, что поступает правильно, выбора у него, можно сказать, не осталось – только притянуть замерзшего гения поближе и неуклюже обхватить руками. 

Ответом ему были неразборчивый звук и полное лицо холодных волос. Он ожидал, что Шерлок снова пустится в объяснения или начнет лекцию о сложности обмена теплом между двумя индивидуумами. Вместо этого послышалось одобрительное ворчание, как будто идея Джона была просто восхитительной. Шерлок уже успел сунуть холодную, как лед, руку туда, куда ее никто не приглашал, и Джон шумно втянул воздух и попытался отодвинуться, но кровать этого не позволяла. Он собрался было возмутиться, но услышал звук, который обычно означал, что Джону удалось сделать что-либо выдающееся. Шерлок поерзал, устраиваясь, и прижался к Джону всем длинным холоднющим телом, так резко и неожиданно, что от этого перехватило дыхание. 

Сбоку послышалось сопение, а потом что-то маловразумительное о втором законе термодинамики. 

Теперь оба дрожали одинаково. 

\- Пальцы онемели, ими невозможно ничего делать, - раздраженно пожаловался Шерлок. 

\- Я в курсе, - огрызнулся Джон. – Ты прижал руку к моему животу. 

\- Ты что, собираешься разозлиться из-за незаконного присвоения телесного тепла? Серьезно, Джон? 

\- К моему животу, Шерлок. 

\- А ты предпочитаешь что-нибудь другое? – Шерлок вытянул руку с расставленными пальцами, будто готовясь высасывать тепло, как только Джон решит, какой частью тела согласен пожертвовать. Впрочем, через минуту он оставил эту идею и прижался к плечу Джона сначала лбом, а потом щекой. 

\- А я думал, что обычные человеческие ощущения – всего лишь досадное отвлечение для твоего великолепного, блестящего разума, - заметил Джон.

Взгляд Шерлока был весьма красноречив и означал примерно следующее: «если ты собираешься говорить от моего имени, постарайся, по крайней мере, придумать что-нибудь поумнее». 

\- Теперь я могу дразнить тебя этим сколько заблагорассудится, - решил Джон. – Потому что это не я оказался настолько глупым, чтобы просидеть среди зимы полночи в темноте, в легкой одежде.

\- И мне придется терпеть?

\- Да, раз уж ты в моей кровати. 

\- Дохлая сова, - напомнил Шерлок, как будто это было важнейшей уликой, которую Джон ухитрился упустить из виду. 

\- Ну конечно, как я же я мог забыть про дохлую сову! 

\- Ты сам виноват, потому что это ты притащил меня сюда. Я мог поспать на диване. 

\- На диване ты бы окончательно замерз, - возразил Джон, не обращая внимание на то, что Шерлок закатил глаза. Вот кто бы обвинял людей в излишней драматичности! – А так я хотя бы могу за тебя не беспокоиться. 

\- Шансы сохранить нормальную температуру для нас обоих увеличатся, если мы останемся в таком положении, – признал Шерлок.

\- «Спасибо» сейчас было бы очень кстати, - намекнул Джон. 

\- Да, пожалуй, - не стал спорить Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, - предупреждающе прорычал Джон. 

\- Да, да, прекрасно, спасибо тебе большое. Теперь, когда я могу чувствовать холод, жить стало намного веселее. 

\- Я тешу себя мыслью что ты сам виноват, - сообщил Джон. 

\- Есть множество вещей, спрогнозировать которые я могу с достаточной точностью, но погода, к сожалению, не из их числа.

\- А почему отопление не работает? – спокойно поинтересовался Джон. Это было всего лишь догадкой, но он уже неплохо знал Шерлока. 

Щеки Джона коснулось облачко теплого воздуха – великий детектив раздраженно пыхтел. 

\- Я собирался решить вопрос с запасным генератором, и, пожалуй, резервная система обогрева тоже не помешала бы. – Шерлок нахмурился, как будто его вдруг чрезвычайно разозлило то, что он не смог учесть все варианты. 

Теперь он дрожал, как и полагалось сильно замерзшему человеку. Хороший знак – похоже, на этот раз тело Шерлока выиграло битву. Каким бы идеальным механизмом не был его мозг, ему пришлось таки уступить требованиям оператора. 

\- Интересно, насколько длинный у тебя список текущих дел, - фыркнул Джон. – Хотя нет, список - это, пожалуй, слишком просто. Скорее какая-нибудь блок-схема или... как там называются пересекающиеся окружности? Диаграмма Венна?

\- Безобразно неточный метод, - прокомментировал Шерлок ему в плечо.

Джон старательно не обращал внимания на возникающие при этом ощущения. 

\- Таксисты завтра работать не смогут, так что если ты не соорудишь по быстрому снегоход из кухонных приборов, тебе не удастся приложить руку к какому-нибудь расследованию. Всех поймают без тебя.

Шерлок издал звук, из которого сразу стало понятно, что Джон наверно свихнулся, если думает, что единственного консультирующего детектива остановит такая мелочь, как арктические температуры. 

\- Разве что ты научился видеть на расстоянии. 

\- Они смогут посылать мне смс. 

\- А ты считаешь, что сможешь раскрыть преступление по одним смс-кам? Бог мой, я и забыл, с кем разговариваю. Конечно, сможешь. 

\- Схемы и фотографии считаются? – уточнил Шерлок. 

\- Нет, никаких изображений. 

\- Сомнительно, - решил Шерлок. – Слишком низкая степень точности данных. 

\- Ты мог бы попробовать догадаться, - предложил Джон. 

\- Джон, я не основываю свои выводы на догадках, я же не Википедия, - возмутился Шерлок. 

Джон рассмеялся. При этом его нога случайно высунулась из-под одеяла, и атмосфера снаружи ей абсолютно не понравилась. 

\- Думаю, беспокоиться не стоит, с Википедией тебя никто не перепутает. Кроме того, я подозреваю, что сегодня преступники посмотрели в окно и дружно подумали «нет уж, в такую погоду я лучше дома посижу». 

Теперь Шерлок возился с чем-то под одеялом. Очевидно он отогрелся настолько, что смог попытаться установить связь с внешним миром. 

\- Когда это ты успел присвоить мой телефон? 

\- Когда ты снимал с меня туфли, - ответил Шерлок. Онемевшие пальцы в сочетании с периодическими приступами дрожи не позволяли устойчиво держать телефон, так что он воспользовался грудной клеткой Джона как опорой. Чуть слышные пощелкивания клавиш и прикосновение телефона через футболку странным образом усыпляли. 

Секундой позже издалека донеслась мелодия. 

\- Мой телефон на кухне, - сообщил Шерлок. 

Джон пробурчал нечто неразборчивое, хотя был совершенно уверен, что общий смысл его ответа Шерлоку ясен: «пусть там и остается». 

\- Только не делай с моим телефоном ничего... неподобающего, - добавил он.

\- Очень расплывчатое пожелание, - заявил Шерлок.

\- Не посылай смс-ок убийцам. 

\- Почти все люди в определенных обстоятельствах способны на убийство, Джон. 

Возразить было нечего.

Что там еще набирал Шерлок Джон не знал, да и не хотел знать. Чуть слышное бормотание сбоку было непривычным, но чем-то даже приятным дополнением.

Он уже засыпал, когда телефон вдруг резко загудел. 

\- Что еще? 

\- Разрядился, - раздраженно бросил Шерлок, недовольный тем, что сейчас лишится игрушки. 

В комнате стало совершенно темно. 

За громким вздохом последовал тычок острых пальцев Шерлока и хлопок телефона по животу. 

\- Воткни в розетку.

\- Нет.

\- Джон.

\- Нет, - отрезал Джон, хмурясь в темноту (впрочем, он практически не сомневался, что Шерлок его видит. У этого уникума было такое хорошее зрение, что временами это раздражало). 

Одна из ног Шерлока, длинных, тонких и холодных, сдвинулась к краю кровати, но Джон ловко прижал ее своей, вовремя предотвратив попытку побега. 

\- Ты еще не согрелся, а я категорически отказываюсь снова вставать и тащиться за тобой, а тащиться придется, потому что ты обязательно там застрянешь, потому что найдешь что-нибудь занимательное на книжных полках, или в холодильнике или в той чертовщине, которая творится на улице. 

Шерлок картинно вздохнул и уронил бесполезный, а следовательно, больше не нужный ему телефон на кровать. Джон сразу же представил себе, сколько вещей Шерлок бросил за ненадобностью у себя в комнате (в которой Джон еще ни разу не был, и вовсе не стремился туда попасть: учитывая безобразную привычку Шерлока оставлять где попало части человеческого тела, велика была вероятность того, что дохлая сова – еще не самое неприятное, на что можно наткнуться в его обиталище).

Джон собирался озвучить свои соображения, когда Шерлок зевнул – по-настоящему зевнул. Джон, если память ему не изменяла, видел такое впервые. Секундой позже Шерлок уткнулся все еще ужасно холодным носом ему в плечо. Волосы щекотали горло и подбородок. 

Довольно долго оба молчали. Ровное дыхание Шерлока то согревало кожу Джона, то снова оставляло ее холоду. Смутное, ноющее возбуждение, с которым он чуть раньше вроде как успешно справился, оказалось настырнее, чем он думал. 

\- Части, Джон, - пробормотал Шерлок из-под одеяла. – Отдельные части, в неверном порядке, а возможно и в верном, но он таким не кажется. 

\- О чем это ты? – озадаченно спросил Джон. 

Ответа не было, только странное неразборчивое бормотание. 

А потом... Шерлок негромко захрапел. 

Он еще и разговаривает во сне, как выяснилось.

Когда Джон проснулся, было все так же холодно, если не хуже. Солнечный свет, вместо того, чтобы греть, только слепил глаза. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы снегопад закончился. Когда в прошлый раз на улицах были такие сугробы, все целую неделю вели себя так, будто наступил конец света. 

Джону понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, почему на него навалился кто-то неожиданно тяжелый. Гораздо больше времени потребовалось на то, чтобы вспомнить, почему ночью эта идея показалась ему весьма разумной. Потому что при свете дня все выглядело как-то очень уж двусмысленно и подозрительно. 

Джону было видно только непослушные кудри Шерлока и уголок рта, но если чуть-чуть наклонить голову, можно было разглядеть все лицо. 

Он чувствовал себя как фотограф-натуралист, получивший шанс заснять снежного барса в естественных условиях. Это ведь было реальным, полученным из первых рук, доказательством того, что великий Шерлок Холмс иногда спит, как все обычные люди. 

\- Фотоаппарат ты уронил в Темзу, а твой сотовый, как мы уже выяснили, разрядился, - напомнил Шерлок, не открывая глаз. Джону стало интересно, знает ли его мозг разницу между бодрствованием и сном.

\- Становится не по себе, когда ты так делаешь, - проворчал Джон. 

Шерлок не ответил. 

Джону пришло в голову, что кое-кто из присутствующих уже согрелся, а следовательно, у него нет причин оставаться в чужой кровати.

\- Почему ты все еще лежишь на мне? 

Шерлок ответил не сразу. 

\- Ты удобный, - проговорил он наконец, медленно и тихо, как будто в самом факте того, что он только что апеллировал к ощущениям, было нечто постыдное. Нечто, за что ему позже придется себя наказать, продемонстрировав, в качестве компенсации, еще большие чудеса холодной логики. 

Пожалуй, в этом не было ничего удивительного, потому что в те моменты, когда его мозг уступал здравому смыслу, Шерлок обычно засыпал в кресле, на диване или прямо за столом. А то, как беззастенчиво Шерлок занял все свободное место ( и еще немного), наводило на мысль о том, что он не привык делить с кем-нибудь кровать, и уж тем более - потакать капризам партнера.

Признаться, Джон не знал, что делать. То, что он до сих пор не разогнал обнаглевшего гостя, было непростительной слабостью. 

\- Послушай, Шерлок, это уже слишком...

\- Не занудствуй, Джон. Ты слишком хорош для этого. 

Джон не знал, чувствовать себя польщенным или разозлиться. Но рот закрыл. 

\- Кофе, - решил Шерлок. 

Джон сердито посмотрел на его лохмы. 

\- Это был намек? 

\- Мне необходимо что-нибудь стимулирующее, - заявил Шерлок таким тоном, будто это было вопросом жизни или смерти. 

Джон вздохнул и откинул одеяло. 

\- Вот блин, - вырвалось у него. Потому что в комнате было чертовски холодно. Нужно как-то заставить Шерлока наладить отопление, особенно если им придется сидеть дома, пока не растает снег. 

Мысленно послав все к черту, Джон натянул свитер и побрел на кухню. 

Ноги чуть ли не примерзали к полу и он неуклюже переминался с одной на другую, пока возился с чайником (предварительно убедившись, что внутри нет ничего неподобающего).

Обе кружки он понес наверх. 

Шерлок так и лежал, раскинувшись по всей его кровати. Джон смотрел на длинную бледную руку и копну темных волос на подушке, и думал, что все это чертовски неправильно, потому что совершенно непохоже на него. Никогда еще с ним не случалось ничего подобного, ни разу в жизни, ни с одним из мужчин, которых он знал. 

\- Возвращайся в кровать, холодно, - раздраженно потребовал Шерлок. 

Джон поневоле задумался над тем, возможны ли между людьми очень близкие, практически семейные отношения, но без секса. Потому что между ними с Шерлоком сейчас нечто подобное и было. И Джон понятия не имел, когда это случилось, хотя был уверен, что так не должно быть. Разве человек не должен замечать, когда сосед по квартире становится другом, а друг... чем-то большим? Хуже всего то, что отчасти сам он и был во всем виноват. Постоянно уступал в то время, когда другой – нормальный – человек на его месте сумел бы проявить твердость.

Однако гораздо больше тревожило то, что ему вдруг стало любопытно, на что похож секс с Шерлоком. Ведь Джон был абсолютно уверен, что об этом ему лучше не задумываться по целому ряду причин. Он не знал даже, занимается ли Шерлок сексом или считает, что это пустая трата времени, недостойная его. 

Он поставил чашку с кофе около кровати, на позавчерашнюю газету. 

Шерлок пробурчал что-то, подозрительно похожее на «семнадцать минут» и высвободил руку из-под одеяла, чтобы нащупать кружку. 

\- Смотри, кофе на мою кровать не пролей, - сказал ему Джон. Хотя должен был сказать «убирайся из моей кровати». Должен был хотя бы собираться это сказать. 

В конце концов, он выбросил эти мысли из головы, сдвинул ноги Шерлока со своей половины кровати и забрался под одеяло. Потому что в комнате было холодно, а Шерлок проделал великолепную работу, сохраняя постель теплой во время долгого и неприятного путешествия Джона на кухню. 

А еще потому, что было слишком рано, чтобы вставать окончательно. 

Можно было найти и другие причины, если постараться. 

Шерлок проворчал что-то нелестное по поводу качества поданного напитка и поставил кружку на пол, для чего ему, с его длиннющими руками, даже наклоняться не понадобилось. Потом он снова перекатился поближе к Джону и прижался к нему все телом, как будто решив, что теперь имеет на это полное право. Рука – очень теплая после горячей кружки – легла на грудь Джону. 

И ему вдруг стало очень трудно дышать.


End file.
